Garrison
The , also known as the Stationary Guard, is the largest of the Military divisions which protects and maintains order near the Walls. Given the fatality rate of the Survey Corps and the limited entry of the Military Police Brigade, most soldiers join the Garrison. As they often have close contact with both Titans and human civilians, they are proficient over a wide variety of tasks such as Titan combat (defensive battles), cannonading, security detail, crowd control, and rifle usage. Duty The Garrison takes care of all defenses for the Wall whether it be patrols, repairs, or improvements. As such, they spend most of their time preparing for attacks against the Wall. The Garrison mans the cannons on the Wall that are often used for long-range Titan defense. They must also deal with civilian evacuation and have emergency plans for dealing with scenarios for when the Wall is breached. Structure The Garrison is the largest of the three branches, with a total of 50% of the entire military. Members of the Trainee Corps are considered in this total, until their graduation and enlist in a chosen branch. Their total number of combat-ready personnel is a mere 3rd of this total. Their structure consists of Regiments, Brigades, and Divisions. A regiment is the smallest unit, consisting of 1000 soldiers. A Brigade consists of anywhere between 2,000 and 3,000 soldiers, or 2-3 regiments. And finally, the largest units are Divisions, which consist of 2 Brigades. Qualities Being the main fighting force of the 3DMG soldiers, the men and women of the Garrison come from all backgrounds and views. Most are simply afraid of dying or unwilling to give their lives for what they believe to be foolish causes, although many are fiercely devoted to the protection of mankind, having joined the Garrison simply to protect loved ones from the threat of Titans. The great deal of diversity also gives great talent to the Garrison: imaginative and magnetic men are present and successfully motivate their subordinates to do their duty. Before the fall of Wall Pallene due to a horrific Titan raid, the quality of the troops were lax, lazy, undisciplined, and unreliable; only slightly better than the Military Police Brigade. All that changed after Wall Pallene fell. Since then, the Garrison has become innovative, tactical/strategic, diligent, disciplined, competent and purposeful. This branch is currently the second most reliable military branch along with the Survey Corps. Tactics The only case of members of the Garrison coming into contact with Titans will come from a direct confrontation due to a breach in the Wall. As such, their tactics are intertwined with civilian evacuation and Titan defenses. Special Titan Raid Strategy In the case of a breach, the Garrison must mobilize its men to confront the Titans coming in. If there is no way to block the breach, then direct battle must be conducted to give enough time for all civilians in the town to escape. Upon the successful evacuation of all civilians, the gate will be closed and the district will be quarantined. It is only then that all the soldiers may escape to the safety of the Wall. The soldiers will be arrayed to fight by skill level with soldiers increasing in skill level the closer to the evacuation point. The Front Guard is made of regular Stationary troops. The Middle Guard incorporates the more advanced trainers. Finally, the Rear Guard protects the base of the Wall with the elite Garrison squads. While this is going on, all attempts to stop outside Titans from entering the district short of fighting them with 3DMG will be used. This includes methods such as cannon bombardment and harpoon nets to stop Titans in their tracks by impaling them and preventing other Titans from coming through. Outer Wall Breach Emergency Plan Because the Wall is so large, the Garrison simply does not have the manpower to patrol every section. That is why districts are outcroppings of the Wall - to make Titan monitoring easier as they are naturally attracted to areas of concentrated humans. However, when the Wall is breached outside a town, this plan must be used. The main priority of the Garrison is to safely transport everyone to the next secure Wall. Failure to do so will isolate and eventually lead to the settlement being overrun, and not only the settlement, but perhaps even the entire area within the wall. Meanwhile, the breach must be located in order to plan the next move. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Cronus Category:Military Division